


左右为难

by BumpOffYourDaddy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angels and Demons are rival political parties, Angels are in power, Basically The Thick of It, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, 天使恶魔是敌对政党, 我就是来说相声的
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpOffYourDaddy/pseuds/BumpOffYourDaddy
Summary: 亚兹拉斐尔和克鲁利原本只是两个在敌对政党的中层。有一天，头版头条爆出了撒旦的私生子……





	1. 头条新闻

“……你知道么，亚兹拉斐尔，昨天他们本来安排好了要我去一个小学演讲，我都联系好媒体了，你猜怎么着？我们爆出了个大新闻！害得我不得不临场编了一篇讲稿……”亚兹拉斐尔能感觉到手机在他耳边发烫，但他的善良本质不能容许粗鲁挂电话的行为。克鲁利已经抱怨了快一个小时，但他能感同身受。亚兹拉斐尔的上司，或者说上司们，都不是什么省油的灯，想到这里，他懊悔莫及，赶紧默念了三遍圣母玛利亚。不该在背后编排他人的，就算想想也不行。

“真抱歉呀。”亚兹拉斐尔习惯性地道歉，虽然这事和他压根没有关系，他只是想做个合格的朋友，等等，他们算是朋友吗？亚兹拉斐尔思索了一会这个问题，他们来自于敌对政党，没错，但……亚兹拉斐尔也不知道这个“但是”后面应该接什么，他回忆了一遍规章制度，好像也没有明确说过禁止跟敌对党派交朋友，只要他们不交流情报……

“对了，关于那个新闻，你看早报了吗？”敌对政党的社会事务部部长看不看新闻，这应该不算情报吧？

“还没呢。”亚兹拉斐尔一到办公室就接到了克鲁利的电话，而一边听电话一边看报纸很不礼貌。

“头版头条，我们老大私生子的消息，是你们干的还是我们干的？”

“不是我们干的。”亚兹拉斐尔脱口而出，懊悔了十秒钟，但他一想，反正本来就没有做的事，否认一下似乎也不算什么。

“也不是我们干的……嗯，至少不是哈斯塔别西卜他们，剩下的也不成气候，难不成是……？”克鲁利此话一出，亚兹拉斐尔冒了一身的汗，他确实不知道最顶上的头有没有干这事。

他根本没见过头。当然，电视和报纸上见过。但他真不知道，完完全全不知道头是个怎样的人，他甚至不知道头是不是人。头头就算是个蜥蜴人，每天和共济会觥筹交错，或者在挖通向西藏的地道，他也不会知道。亚兹拉斐尔浑身发冷，他难道无意中撒了谎？

还好克鲁利在电话的另一头，看不见亚兹拉斐尔那就像吃了变质寿司的表情。克鲁利自顾自继续说道：“应该不会，不太可能……吧？”

“我……我不知道。”亚兹拉斐尔没法撒谎。

“我知道你不知道，我也一样，我们的头很有可能此时此刻正在和你们的头玩古惑狼，我哪知道他那长如鞋拔子的大脑袋里想的什么，说不准在臆想着开启第三次世界大战……”克鲁利滔滔不绝地抱怨了起来，无论什么话题，就算是芭比娃娃大电影，也能被克鲁利扯到抱怨工作上去。

“克鲁利。”亚兹拉斐尔不得不打断他，这是个粗鲁的行为，他得记着一会要说三次圣母玛丽亚，“你不应该说这个的，你打的是我的私人号码，没有加密的。”

“你开玩笑吧？这消息透露出去有什么用？《天界观察家》头版头条‘两党首脑私交甚好，私下相约玩古惑狼’？这种狗屁标题连一审都过不了。他们要料的话还不如爆我俩的料，你想‘两党中层干部私交甚密，互通有无，两党制是否一个大骗局？’这倒是个好标题。”

“克鲁利！”亚兹拉斐尔不愿意去想如果他们通电话的消息被报社发布之后会有什么样的后果。可能他就只能吃牢饭了，一想到监狱里的伙食，他不寒而栗。

“不管怎么说，你想一起去吃午饭吗？我还可以用基金在利兹饭店签单，据说他们新请了一个厨师，去尝尝？”亚兹拉斐尔的思绪愉快地回到了利兹饭店的焦糖苹果派，配着杏仁和香草冰淇淋……

“等等，你们出了这么大的事，你还有空溜出来吃午餐？”亚兹拉斐尔想到这里，几乎看见他的苹果派缓缓离开的背影，天还下着暴雨，苹果派孤独的背影在湿漉漉的街道上格外地……

“嗤，他们忙得团团转的时候不翘班，难道闲的时候翘班？”亚兹拉斐尔几乎听见克鲁利翻了个白眼，“反正总要翘班的，不如挑个事多的时候，正好省得做事。”

“那好吧。”亚兹拉斐尔露出笑容，他看见苹果派在向他招手了，“一会见。”

加百列非常确定亚兹拉斐尔谈恋爱了，亚兹拉斐尔今天不仅用了一个小时三十五分钟十四秒打私人电话，午休的时候还找了个特别烂的借口不参加集体聚餐，走的时候红光满面的，一定是恋爱了。

加百列狠狠地记上了一笔，这一个小时三十五分钟十四秒，亚兹拉斐尔要一毫秒都不少地给他补上。


	2. 水深火热

克鲁利死定了。

怎么说，是人都要死的，克鲁利的意思是，他要比预期的早死那么一点点。他预估自己能活到六十六岁，并在那一年的六月六号下午六点去见撒切尔。这和他六年级的时候做的那个网络测试一点关系都没有。（“测测你的死期是什么时候！灵得吓人！”，上面还有几百个弹窗广告，光是关广告就花了他半个小时，他还手忙脚乱地赶紧关掉了电脑的扩音器）

总而言之，克鲁利的死期要到了。

他竟然忘记预定利兹饭店的位子了。

亚兹拉斐尔再也不会原谅他了。当然，亚兹拉斐尔会露出他那可恶的宽容微笑，然后告诉他一切都没关系，但是他不会原谅克鲁利的，至少克鲁利没法原谅他自己。亚兹拉斐尔就是不懂，他越是原谅克鲁利，克鲁利就越自责。

操。

都怪哈斯塔。

哈斯塔为了头条新闻上私生子的事儿，满地乱转，追着克鲁利的屁股要他想个对策出来。克鲁利有时候怀疑哈斯塔的脑袋里装的可能满是蛆虫，不然怎么什么对策都要克鲁利想？他克鲁利又不是端茶倒水的实习生，他只想窝在办公室里偷偷喝点酒，（可能看点三流侦探小说），有那么难理解吗？

没办法，为了躲哈斯塔，克鲁利宣布开会，并订了十四个会议室。告诉十三个与会者十三个不同的开会地点，他自己则躲到了第十四个会议室里。他大概清闲了两个小时，其中一个小时用来打盹，半个小时用来调整睡觉姿势，剩下半个小时冲着植物大吼大叫。然后他就脚底抹油了。

一直等他到了利兹饭店门口，克鲁利才想起来，他忘了预定座位。

此时此刻，他没有别的办法了。

“你好。”克鲁利假装自信满满地跟侍应打了个招呼，“我有预定。名字是路西法·晨星。”

他看到侍应的眼睛差点从眼眶里掉出来：“什么？我们没有接到通知？利兹饭店今天也没有准备安保。”

克鲁利摘下他的墨镜，给侍应看了看他的证件，路西法·晨星身边的头号红人：“别紧张，我们老大今天想低调点，没事的，其实他可能根本不会来，但我们这些跑腿的怎么办，还是得来啊，你说是吧？唉，什么时候才能熬出头啊。”实际上，他只见过路西法一面，还隔着半条街。

侍应同情地点了点头：“您跟我来。”

呼，警报解除，他还能活到六十六岁那年的六月。克鲁利认为他做得天衣无缝。但世界上哪有天衣无缝的事呢？他在惬意喝着香槟的时候，“好心”的侍应已经联系了五十家报社，其中四十九家回复道：“您好，感谢您的线索，但您的线索简直是垃圾，请您收拾收拾滚蛋。”，只有一家报社愿意过来瞧瞧，不说也知道，这是Daily Mail。

“中午好，克鲁利。”亚兹拉斐尔把克鲁利从辞职的美好白日梦里惊醒了。

“我们交换情报吧，亚兹拉斐尔。”克鲁利看到亚兹拉斐尔的脸色迅速变成了铁板一块，他赶紧补充道，“不是那种情报，现在这个状况，我们双方都不知道到底谁捅的篓子，哈斯塔和别西卜都觉得是我干的，他俩恨不得把我下锅炸了。”

亚兹拉斐尔的脸色缓和了一些，他默默地点了点头，像溺水的人抓住救生圈那样，死死抓住了香槟杯。

“要知道，你上头那位可不是好惹的，就那个博士，旅游部长，你知道吧，活生生被开除了十四回。”克鲁利强调着十四这个数字，手指狠狠地戳着桌面，好像桌面是哈斯塔的脑袋。

“还不止。”亚兹拉斐尔补充道，他也听说过这事，“据说每次开除他，都不得不把他重新雇回来，因为没人想要他那个位置。”据说他的办公室比电话亭还小。

克鲁利一本正经地点点头：“是啊！我上头那位就更不用说了，我怀疑我要是搞砸了，明天就该横尸街头了。”

亚兹拉斐尔脸色又变了，这一次，克鲁利能看出来，他是在担心克鲁利的安危。

“怎么样，做个交易？”克鲁利露出个营业性的笑容，伸出一只手。

“不行！”亚兹拉斐尔根本不吃他那套，他坚决地摇摇头，“我单纯只是帮朋友一个忙而已。”

“那好吧。”克鲁利夸张地露出悲伤的神情，不仔细看还以为他在演哈姆雷特，“那合作愉快？”

“克鲁利！”


End file.
